


Petals in the Wind Oneshots

by CrippledCryptid



Series: Petals In The Wind [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Soft Wayhaught, Trans Male Character, Trans Nicole Haught, mentions and descriptions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrippledCryptid/pseuds/CrippledCryptid
Summary: Set of oneshots from the Petals universe
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Petals In The Wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Petals in the Wind Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real clue when this chapter is set in time. But the idea came and I couldn't ignore it. Obviously Nick and Waverly have had their ages adjusted in regards to the pandemic, and I can't brain enough to really figure out a timeline. Waverly is a university student, Nick is working his ass off at the sheriff's department. 
> 
> Warnings: Dysphoria, emotional turmoil regarding dysphoria. But Waverly and a nap makes it all better.

The door to the small apartment opened slowly to show a tall, lanky, red-haired figure. Nick slunk into the apartment, his shoulders slumped and body just as defeated. He ran his hand through his hair as he stepped through the door and let it click shut behind him. As he ran his right hand through his messy hair, he felt the length and felt a wave of pure disgust run through him. His hair was greasy, and he so needed a haircut. His undercut had grown out heavily, leaving him to look like he had a bit of a pixie cut, the major reason for his emotions today. 

Maybe a haircut would help the way he was feeling. Nick looked up, finding himself looking at the mirror that Waverly had hung up. He quickly adverted his eyes, but then, even though he knew that he was only worsening his own feeling, looked up yet again. His face was too feminine, too female. Too soft. His eyes were even feminine, and with the combination of his grown out hair, Nick felt nausea starting to bubble in his stomach.

His body felt like it wasn’t his, like he was an imposter. How could Waverly like him the way he was? He couldn’t even love himself before his transition, and some days, it felt like he would never feel happy with his body. That he would never like the face that looked back at him in the mirror. 

Shaking himself off, Nick forced himself to look away from the mirror. Staring would only make it worse. Maybe one day he’d be able to look himself in the mirror and see himself for him. For who he was. Today was not one of those days. Not after what he experienced. Maybe he could get Waverly to cut his hair. Maybe that would help.

Nick dropped his backpack on the floor next to the shoe-stand that Waverly had demanded they buy when they were buying things for the apartment. At the sight of it, Nick let a slight smile slip onto his face. Then, a moment later, Nick sighed, and the smile slipped off his face. The momentary reminder of his girlfriend had helped for a moment, but the ever-present thoughts continued to circle within his head. 

_She’ll leave you one day_ , something said, and he swallowed thickly. 

_No one will understand. You’re alone in your feelings. You’re a freak._

Nick did his best to ignore them, but it was hard when they were circling constantly within his head. Shaking it off, he toed his shoes off and placed them on the rack, on the right side, like he always did, and padded his way to the couch. 

He needed a nap. Naps always helped after an interminably long day, and he figured after working an 16-hour shift. He’d started his shift at midnight sharp and went on until 4 p.m. It had supposed to have ended at noon, but Nedley had asked him to stay longer after Rick, his partner, had called in sick with his son being ill with some Gastrointestinal bug. While it hadn’t been Rick’s fault, it made for a long, drawn out day, especially when he had barely slept the night before because of the circling, swirling, and nearly deafening thoughts that never failed to affect him on his nasty days. 

While he would normally wash his hands and shower before he touched anything in the apartment, he felt too exhausted to shower. His body ached, and his mind was full of swirling thoughts, and he was just plain worn out. 

Nick walked over to the couch and flopped onto the furniture, face down. His legs hung over the arm of the couch, but he pointedly ignored it. He felt the stretch of his back and legs and let out a contented sigh. He shifted so that his left cheek rested against the throw pillow - one that was his favorite, no matter how much he told Waverly he didn’t have a favorite, and flipped onto his side. He reached behind him and grabbed the pillow that laid against his back and tucked it against his chest with a sigh. He’d just close his eyes for a few minutes. 

Nick’s body slumped onto the cushions as his eyes closed. In seconds, he was asleep. The cold chill in the air didn’t bother him in the least, and he was soon off to a land where there was no dysphoria, only pleasant dreams. 

An hour and a half later, the door slid open to reveal Waverly. She stepped into the room, the door sliding closed behind her with a loud click. She let out a sigh and dropped her grocery bags - reusable, because of the new rules in the province regarding plastic bags - and stretched, thankful to be back at the apartment. She’d left just before four, wanting to go to the store to pick up food to make Nick’s favorite meal. The deputy had been working so hard lately, and she wanted to celebrate him for once. Nick was always making sure that Waverly herself was celebrated, and often forgot about himself. 

She glanced at the clock, finding it close to 5:30 p.m., and, by chance, saw a hint of Nick’s messy red mop of hair that rested upon a pillow. She felt a smile slip onto her face. Waverly bent over, pulling her shoes off while trying her best to stay as quiet as she could. She didn’t want to wake Nick. He had been working his tail off recently, with the recent pandemic had made it so that the sheriff’s office had been working hard to keep Purgatory safe. He had been doing this while single-handedly helping to support the two of them. Waverly could remember the day that she had decided to go to college. Nick was so intent on Waverly not working while going to school so that she could focus completely on her studies, but when the pandemic hit, Waverly found herself with more time than she knew what to do with. She’d picked up a few shifts a week at Shorty’s, but Nick had continued his long hours. He repeated daily that it was to help plan to get them into a house, rental or purchase, and while Waverly was admittedly a little afraid of the commitment, she knew that the only person she’d ever want to spend the rest of her life with.

Waverly placed her shoes on the rack after were untied, and her feet were free from the prison of her boots. She placed them right beside Nick’s own shoes, which he always put on the same spot. 

That was, in fact, one thing that Waverly found she loved about her partner. He was predictable. Nick enjoyed placing his things where he knew he could find them because of how scatterbrained the deputy could always be. She swore that if his head wasn’t attached, he’d lose it along with every set of keys he owned, and every pair of shoes he owned. Not to mention, he was just as invested in making sure the apartment was kept clean, and never questioned why they Waverly didn’t want them to wear their shoes inside. He’d just accepted her need for shoes to be off while inside with a smile and a kiss. 

As soon as she had put her shoes away, Waverly left her groceries on the ground in the entryway and carefully padded over to the couch. She crouched next to Nick and couldn’t help the warmth that burst in her chest when she saw him. God, he was so handsome. 

“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” she whispered, half to herself, and reached out to him. She placed her hand at the back of his head, scratching at the grown-out undercut as she settled upon her rear beside the couch, at Nick’s head. God, they both desperately needed haircuts, but she could probably touch up Nick’s undercut if that was what he wanted. 

Waverly took a few minutes just to study his face, from his well-defined jaw to his cute little widow’s peak that sat at the top of his hairline. She shifted her hand to cradle his cheek, smiling as she rubbed a spot just beside his nose with her thumb. His chest rose and fell evenly, and the peaceful smile on his face made Waverly want to kiss him. God, she loved this goofball. 

“I love you,” she whispered, voice full of affection. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before she pulled away and stroked his cheek one last time. Just as she pulled away, Nick shivered, and Waverly remembered just how cold it was in the apartment. She stood and reached to the back of the couch, grabbing the quilt that they left there for movie nights and snuggle sessions. She spread it out over him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before heading towards the kitchen, a slight pep in her step. She’d let him sleep while she cooked dinner. He deserved the rest, and it was time to pamper her baby. 

* * *

Nick slowly came into awareness. This was one of those naps where you woke up bleary-eyed, wondering where the hell you were and what time it was. His eye felt heavy, and his body just as weighted down. The first thing he noticed was the warmth that he was feeling. The cold chill of winter had been knocked out of the air, whether by the heater, or a blanket. His body was too heavy to really figure out what it was. 

The second thing he noticed was the scent of spaghetti in the air, wafting in from what he assumed was the kitchen. He hummed, eyes closed, and let himself just lay there for a few more moments. 

He let out a groan and went to stretch, knocking down the pillow that he had tucked against his chest before his nap. He realized, halfway through, that there had been a blanket draped over him. He slumped back against the couch and sighed, bringing his arms up to rub at his eyes. Nick finally opened his eyes, still feeling like they were way too heavy, and pushed the last of the quilt off his body. He sat up, leaning over at the waist and rubbing deeply at his eyes as he sat there, trying to get his wits about him. 

“Nice nap?” 

Nick turned around sleepily and smiled at Waverly, nodding a little. He used the heel of his right arm to rub at his right eye, and Waverly had to stifle a giggle at how adorable he looked. She stopped stirring and put the spoon down and replaced the cover on the saucepan. Waverly walked to the living room, rounding the counter and crossing the distance to her boyfriend. 

As Waverly came to stand in front of him, Nick stood and wrapped his arms around her, still sleepy and trying his best to wake up. She leaned against his chest, flattened after his surgery less than three months ago. She just stayed there, enjoying the moment before she pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to Nick’s lips, popping up onto her tip-toes. 

“C’mon. I made spaghetti. Come eat, and then we’ll take a bath and get you all comfy. Then we’ll watch a movie.” 

Nick smiled, letting Waverly lead him by his hand into the kitchen to dish up food. His only thought was how much he loved this woman, and how he couldn’t wait to marry her. 


End file.
